The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Davidia involucrata, which was developed in a controlled breeding program in Kawaguchi City, Japan, by the originator Mr. Akira Shibamichi. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Aya Nishiki’.
The genus Davidia is included in the family Davidiaceae, which comprises one genus and one species originating in Western China. Davidia involucrata is uncommon in its native habit of Western China. It generally has a habit of a 20 meter tall deciduous tree with a dominant central leader, branches thick, glabrous. Leaf color is green, depending on light intensity and cultural conditions. Leaves are generally broadly ovate, 8 to 24 cms long, cordate at base, dentate, glossy and glabrous above, densely gray tomentose beneath. Petioles are 4 to 5 cms long, red, flowers are about 2 cm wide, surrounded by 2 opposite, uneven sized, 8 to 16 cm long, pendulous, yellowish white involucral leaves. Plant blooms May to June on older, mature specimens often more than 20 years in age. Fruits are ellipsoid, about 2.5 cms long.